gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenge Node
The Challenge Node is a location inside Bowser's body that appears in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The Challenge Node is a special place where Mario and Luigi must pay coins in order to fight stronger versions of previous, fought bosses for prizes. Mario and Luigi can also use their Special Attacks in this area as a challenge. The Challenge Node is located directly beside Toad Square and directly above the Flab Zone. The Challenge Node is the only area inside Bowser that does not need to be visited at any point in order to complete the game. Challenges The Gaunlet This is the mode where Mario and Luigi must pay coins in order to fight previous bosses. However, these bosses are much stronger than the regular ones and some even are required to beat in a given amount of turns. Bosses *'Durmite X': A stronger version of Durmite. Mario and Luigi must pay 200 coins in order to fight it. They must also beat this boss in five turns or less. The reward is 1000 coins. *'Alpha Kretin X': A stronger version of Alpha Kretin. Mario and Luigi must pay 400 coins in order to fight it. They must also beat this boss in 15 turns or less. The reward is 2000 coins. *'Wisdurm X': A stronger version of Wisdurm. Mario and Luigi must pay 800 coins in order to fight it. They must also beat this boss in 18 turns or less. The reward is 4000 coins. *'Bowser Memory MLX': Stronger versions of Bowser Memory M and Bowser Memory L. Mario and Luigi must pay 1,200 coins in order to fight them. They must also beat the bosses in 10 turns or less. The reward is 6,000 coins. *'Junker X': A stronger version of Junker. Mario and Luigi must pay 1,800 coins in order to fight this boss. They must also be this boss in 15 turns or less. The reward is 9,000 coins. *'Dark Star X': A stronger version of Dark Star. Mario and Luigi must pay 2,500 coins in order to fight this boss. They must also beat this boss in 12 turns or less. The reward is 12,500 coins. *'All X Bosses and Bowser X': Mario and Luigi must fight all of the previous bosses again before fighting Bowser X: a stronger version of Bowser. Mario and Luigi must pay 5,000 coins and beat all of these bosses in 35 turns or less. The reward is 25,000 coins. The Cholesteroad This is the mode where Mario and Luigi can go to test out their Special Attacks in order to earn prizes. They must reach a certain number to earn the A rank prize. Special Attack Challenges *[[Green Shell|'Green Shell']]:''' Mario and Luigi must hit the shell back and forth. They must score 150 or more points to get the A rank and the prizes are 300 coins and a Challenge Medal. The B rank prize is 100 coins. *Yoo Who Cannon: Mario and Luigi must hit successfully with this special move. They must score 120 or more points to the A rank and the prizes are 600 coins and Bro Socks. The B rank prize is 100 coins. *Super Bouncer: Mario and Luigi must successfully bounce on enemies. They must score 30 or more points to get the A rank and the prizes are 1,200 coins and Dizzy Boots. The B rank prize is 200 coins. *Spin Pipe: Mario and Luigi must successfully attack enemies with this move. They must score 30 or more points to get the A rank and the prizes are 2,400 coins and the Advice Patch. The B rank prize is 480 coins. *Magic Window: Mario and Luigi must successfully jump on enemies using this move. They must score 120 or more points to get the A rank and the prizes are 3000 coins and Siphon Gloves. The B rank prize is 600 coins. *Jump Helmet''': Mario and Luigi must successfully jump on enemies. They must score 60 or more points in order to get the A rank and the prizes are 600 coins and the Daredevil Boots. The B rank prize is 120 coins. Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Locations Category:Locations